forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kostchtchie
template.}} Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | languages = Common, Abyssal, Giant | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = The class is given for Kostchtchie's avatar. | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 21 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Kostchtchie ( }} }}), known as the Prince of Wrath, was a demon lord and a patron of frost giants and rage. Relationships By establishing himself as a deity of frost giants, Kostchtchie directly encroached upon the domain of Thrym, though that titan did not take direct action against the demon lord. The dwarven deity Clangeddin Silverbeard considered Kostchtchie, as well as the other evil giant deities, a hated enemy. History Kostchtchie was born as a mortal man, but one who was severely deformed. Spurned by tribes and by women, he was driven to anger and rage. He turned to brutal murder, slaying every woman who ever mocked him and crushing the skull of his former tribe's chieftain with his bare hands. In time, he was found and mentored by the great witch Baba Yaga. She gave him a set of cursed, nested skulls. Inside the innermost skull—that of a tiny quasit—was hid a black diamond, and Kostchtchie used dark magic to transfer his soul into this gem, granting himself immortality. Now unable to be killed, Kostchtchie's body grew both larger and more hideous, until he was the size of a great giant. His tribe grew to the size of a kingdom, and their murderous exploits became infamous and were noticed by powers from other planes of existence. The celestial paragon Gwynharwyf led an army of against his forces, but she was not able to overcome him until she discovered the demonic source of his power. She found and destroyed the skull and its gem, returning his soul to his body so that she could slay him, sending his hateful soul to the Abyss. However, this was only a minor setback for Kostchtchie, whose body was recreated in the Abyss in demonic form. Around the , Kostchtchie's hortha was summoned by summoners of Narfell. Frost giants gathered under this hortha and fought on Narfell's side. It wasn't clear what exactly a hortha was, but given that urhortha meant avatar, chances were that hortha meant an aspect of the demon lord. Sometime prior to the , Kostchtchie was defeated in combat by the archdevil Zariel, who stole his hammer, the mighty Matalotok, and imprisoned him in a ravine in Avernus. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus References Category:Demon lords Category:Tanar'ri Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Iron Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Demipowers Category:Giant deities Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender